


A New Discovery

by KJynx



Series: Transcended [7]
Category: Gravity Falls, Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Crossover, Gen, I really like this idea and i will probably write more for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx
Summary: Alcor introduces himself to a new Mizar.
Series: Transcended [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424140
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	A New Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rewatching Hilda (it's an amazing cartoon, has some serious Gravity Falls vibes. If you haven't seen it go watch it it's on Netflix) and I just thought what if she lives in a post-Transcendence world and that's why there's all these creatures that are just common knowledge? And Hilda's Mizar? So here have this.

"Come on Twig!" A little girl, no more than six, was running up a steep hill, a white deerfox following close behind. "We're getting close, I know it! I wonder what kind of creature it is, maybe it's something new!"

The blue haired girl had seen a shadowy figure watching her from the hills nearby that morning, and being the curious kid she is, she went out after it. Hilda and her pet deerfox had spent several hours chasing it, the shadow always just out of reach. Finally, they had reached a cave, high up on a hill. 

"Woah... Twig, it's like a whole house in here! Look, there's furniture and everything!" Hilda pointed excitedly, but Twig dashed in front of her, growling at the air. "What is it boy? There's nothing there but empty space." 

The hybrid barked and bolted away from Hilda. There was a flash of light followed by a loud "Shhh!" Twig's barking grew louder. Hilda followed, and was greeted by the sight of a man, floating about a foot off the ground. He had pointy ears, and strange gold-on-black eyes, batlike wings suspended behind him. Aside from the floating and slightly strange appearance, he seemed like a normal person, though he was dressed rather fancy to be out in the wilderness. The man grinned sheepishly, exposing razor sharp teeth.

"This, ah, this isn't exactly how I imagined our first meeting would go, but I suppose I was going to introduce myself soon enough. Name's Alcor." He held up a hand, all black and tipped with claws. "I, er, didn't mean for you to see me quite yet, but your little pet here could tell anyway. They always can for some reason. "

Hilda stood in awe, smiling so wide she looked like she might explode. She started pulling on his wings. "Do these really work? Is that how you're floating? Can you actually fly or just hover? Why are they so close to your butt? What's with your ears? Are you a kind of elf? Why are your eyes weird? I want to know everything about you!" she paused. "I'm Hilda by the way, and this is Twig." She gestured to the white deerfox, who was still growling at Alcor. "Easy boy. He seems nice enough." The growling stopped, though Twig kept glaring at Alcor.

Alcor smiled at the little girl. "I'm sort of like a guardian spirit. I check in on you every once in a while, make sure you're okay." 

"Cool! Why would you do that?"

The man simply shrugged. "You remind me of someone I used to know." 

"Really? Who? Do I know them? What's their name?" Hilda was practically bouncing with excitement. He smiled sadly.

"No, you wouldn't know her. She died a long time ago." Alcor paused. "Her name was Mabel, and she was the most amazing person I've ever known. She was smart, brave, creative, caring, and she always knew how to make me smile. She was the best sister a twin could ask for." Hilda's eyes widened. 

"You had a twin sister? That's so cool! I've never known a twin before. I haven't known a lot of people though, since I live out in the wilderness, but I like it that way. It's been just me and my mom for as long as I can remember." Hilda smiled. "It's amazing out here." Alcor just laughed.

"You sure live an unusual life, don't you?" He looked outside. "You know, it's getting late. You should probably head home before dark. Trolls can be very dangerous." Hilda stood up at that.

"Oh no, you're right! I guess I should go now. This has been fun! I hope I can see you again sometime! Bye Mr. Alcor!" Hilda ran out of the cave, Twig close behind. Alcor watched her as she left, smiling. He really loved the new Mizar. Maybe someday soon he would explain everything. Until then, he would keep his distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Also hello to the TAU Discord!


End file.
